Twin
by Twilinkzem
Summary: The doctors were baffled. The nurses were flabbergasted, the parents were hysterical. The new born twins were kidnapped from the hospital by two men. What will become of these twins? Will they ever see eachother? Will they be reunited with their parents? Why were they kidnapped in the first place? rated T just in case
1. Prologue

I have no idea where this idea came from. None what so ever. It just popped into my head while I was eating at Hibachi Grill. Or as I call it, Hibachiin Grell. I am weird. This is only the prologue, the actual chapters will be much longer than 300 words definitely. Probably ranging from 2000-3500. Depends upon inspiration. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

"We'll keep your boys in the nursery Mrs. Hitachiin." Said the nurse.

"When can we take them home?" Yuzuha was eager to get home and introduce them to their new home.

"Once you rest and gain your strength back. Roughly that's two or three days." The nurse informed. "In the nursery, they will be examined. Though they seem healthy just by a glance."

"That's a relief." The father was next to his wife's side the whole time. The two red headed boys were taken to the nursery. They were put in separate cradles. Once they were away from eachother, they started to cry.

"Why are they crying?" One nurse picked up one boy and another picked up the other and tried comforting them, but they kept crying. They finally put them in the same cradle and they stopped. One twin was wearing orange, while the other was wearing blue.

* * *

It was soon nighttime. Every baby in the nursery was asleep. The twins were side by side. A man picked a lock and that man entered with another man. They went over to a bed labeled 'Hitachiin Hikaru', with a small sign taped on saying '& Kaoru' One man picked up a red headed boy with a blue outfit. The other picked up the other twin with an orange outfit. They walked out of the hospital.

* * *

~The next morning~

"What do you mean they're gone?" Yuzuha Hitachiin could not believe this. Her little boys were….gone?

"They weren't there. We checked the cameras but they were all disabled and so was the alarm system. I'm so sorry for your loss." Yuzuha was crying greatly sobbing, but her heart was too broken to make any noise. She was crying into her Husband's chest. He was crying into her hair. Why? That was the only question they had in their head. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did the ones who stole them do it? Then just that one basic word. Why?

* * *

Well, how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Review and let me know. Especially those who said that I didn't explain things well and who said what. I want to know if I did better with that and you didn't get confused.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 is finally made. About 2100 words. Hope you enjoy. It's in Kaoru's Pov.

* * *

~fifteen years later~

Hey, I'm Kaoru. I'm a fifteen year old boy. I have a great home. I couldn't be happier with anything more than the stuff I have. My Dad is a wonder dad. He isn't very strict or demanding. He expects me to at least get C's or B's, not expecting too much from me like other parents. My cousin Hikaru is in the same situation. Our dads are brothers. Though I'm suspecting that we look like our deceased mothers. Dad told me that my mother died in a car crash a few months after I was born. Hikaru's mother was at a store getting stuff for him and a man robbing the place shot her because he accidently pulled the trigger. We look nothing like our dads. A weird thing is, we look identical in every way. We even have the same birthday. It's like we're twins. We even finish eachother's sentences.

I'm walking home from school. I go to Higashi High. Made friends with this one boy named Arai. I see the newspaper on the driveway and pick it up. Every time I look at it, there is a missing child's page with two twin boys Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They were kidnapped from the hospital the day they were born. Man this is a big soliloquy. Let's just cut to me getting inside and Hikaru soon arriving.

"Hey, Kao."

"Hey Hika. I found the missing twins' page."

"Oh, that again. I doubt they'll ever be found. They never are." He was looking over my shoulder, I was sitting at the table looking at the missing children page.

"It's still sad though. All these poor kids. They are taken away from their parents. It's hard to even imagine it."

"I don't know how I'd feel if I was suddenly ripped away from my family and never see them again."

"Yea. You never know, though. They could be found eventually."

"Those twins would be our age by now, they're probably long dead by some sadistic jack ass."

"Watch you're language young man." We turn around and see Dad had just walked in.

"Hi dad. Welcome home." I say, trying to make him less mad at Hikaru for cursing.

"Good to be home. Hikaru, do I have to wash your mouth out with soap? Or should I let your father do that?"

"Sorry."

"Yea, you better be, I don't like cursing in my house. So, how was your day at school boys?"

"Good." We spoke in unison. "Jinx. Double jinx, triple jinx. Fail." We stopped.

"You two are the strangest boys I've ever met. I must be doing something right." Dad is very weird.

"I'm not being raised by you." Hikaru pointed out.

"You might as well be, Hikaru. My brother is raising you and he is practically the same." Dad saw what I was looking at. "Whatcha reading there?"

"Oh, I wanted to see if those Hitachiin twins are still on the missing child page. To think someone could kidnap a child is unforgivable. I bet the parents of all these kids are so heart broken, they'll probably never see their kids again."

"It is sad isn't it. Anyone who does that deserves what's coming to them. Anyone kidnaps either of you, they better hope they have nine lives." Dad can be very protective of us. "So, Yori will be here soon. What should we have for dinner?"

"Hmm, something Italian." I look up and Hikaru.

"You are obsessed with Italian food, Hika." He looks down at me.

"So are you."

"Touché."

"So, uncle, what do you say?" Hikaru asks.

"I think some Italian is a great idea. I'll go to the store and get the stuff for it." He set his bag down on the chair. He grabbed both of our noses, releases us, smiles, and then left. Leaving us to stare after him.

"I hope you did not inherit that." Hikaru says.

"Me too." I turn back to my paper. Thanks to technology now, they have altered the photos as to what they might have looked like several years from then, but I don't think it works. Hikaru pulled out his laptop. "What are you doing?"

"I just got the curiosity of what our names mean."

"You are weird."

"I take that as a complement, you know?" He was silent for a minute. "Your name means Fragrance."

"Really? Fragrance? What about you?"

"My name means light or radiance."

"Hmm." After a while, dad and uncle Yori come in.

"Are you boys ready to have spaghetti and meatballs?" Dad asked us.

"Yea." We spoke in unison again. They both smiled. Uncle Yori is only three years younger than my dad.

"You two do your homework yet?" Uncle Yori asked us.

"Um…" We were lost for words. We haven't started our homework yet.

"Well, get with the gettin' and do your homework." We both smile and pull out our homework from our bags. Hikaru starts with his French and I start with math. We usually start with the homework we're not very good at. Then we go to the one we're ok with, then the one we get better, then the one we get best.

"Hey, Kao?"

"Yea?"

"What does hôte mean?"

"I think it means host."

"Hmm." I see him write it down. "Thank you."

"Hika? Do you know how to solve this problem?"

"Um, multiply the denominator square root with the numerator. Simplify, then there's your answer."

"Thank you." After a while, we finish our homework and it's time for dinner. We sit around the table.

"How are your grades, Hikaru?" Uncle asked.

"Last I checked they were pretty good."

"They better be. I'm not expecting strait A's, but I am expecting your grades to be higher than a C-."

"I know." I heard our phone ring and I pick it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hello?_

"Hi, um, who is this?"

_"Who are you, what's your name?"_ The voice sounded eager.

"Is this Arai?"

_"No, my name is Yuzuha. What's your name?"_

"I'm not going to display that information. You must have a wrong number or something ma'am."

_"Please, tell me your name. Or, what you look like?"_

"I'm not going to tell a stranger that information, Ma'am. I'm not stupid. Goodbye." I hung up.

"What was that about, Kao?" Hikaru was worried. I could hear it in his voice.

"Some lady named Yuzuha was asking me my name and what I look like. She knows our number, I think we should call the police." I answer him.

"I'll call them after dinner. You were wise not to mention your name." Dad was serious about this. Wouldn't you if there was a chance someone could kidnap your kid? I sat back down and continued to eat dinner. I could tell Hikaru was looking at me worried, but I didn't look up.

* * *

After dinner, I found out that Hikaru and Uncle Yori were staying over. Of course I was over joyed. Hikaru is like a brother. I set up the guest room for Uncle Yori. Hikaru claims that he'd prefer to sleep in my room because Uncle snores a lot. I of course have no problem with that. Though, we have to share a bed. Hmm, I don't care. Police officers arrive at the door and Dad answers it. I look over the banister to hear what's going on.

"You call saying someone was trying to get information about your son?" I heard one police officer say.

"Yes. Someone called and my son answered it. It was someone asking his name and what he looked like." I heard my dad answer.

"Did she give a name?" The other police officer asked.

"He only said her name was Yuzuha."

"We know her. She is trying to find her sons that disappeared 15 years ago." Said the first.

"I understand. Just please make sure she doesn't call this house again. I don't want some terrorist or hacker to hear the conversation and kidnap my kid."

"We understand sir. Have a good evening, sir." They left. I feel so bad for that lady. She just wants to find her kids. I hope their found eventually. It's like Hikaru said though. They probably died a long time ago.

* * *

Hikaru and I go to bed. When I woke up the next morning, I was alone. I look over the side. Hikaru fell off the edge again. He's a very restless sleeper. It's kind of funny.

"Hey, Hika, wake up." No movement. "Hikaru." I nudge his arm. No reaction. I threw a pillow on his head. No reaction. Didn't want to have to do this, but I'm going to have to. I go down stairs and grab a metal spoon and a pan. I run upstairs and back into my room. The reaction he has is priceless. I start banging them together and he was instantly up off the ground. Then he lost his footing and fell onto the bed. "Haha. Good morning."

"That is a bad way to wake some one up, Kao." He yells.

"I know, but it was the only way to wake you up. Plus it was very funny."

"Are you sure we're not twins?"

"We pretend to be, don't we?"

"Yea, but it'd be easier if we really were twins, because then we don't have to explain to people we're cousins who look alike." I smile. Suddenly the door opens and someone quickly grabs the pan and spoon out of my hands, without saying a word, it happens out of nowhere, and shuts the door.

"Huh?" I stare at my now empty hands.

"Hahaha. That was hilarious. Your facial reaction."

I roll my eyes and help him up and we go down stairs. "Dad, were you the one who took away the pan and spoon?"

"Yes. I thought Hikaru would laugh."

"You are so weird." I say. I call him weird a lot, don't I?

"Well, so are you son."

"Touché once again." I walk over to the fridge and the phone rings. Dad picks it up.

"Hello…? Yea, hold on…One of you, it's Arai."

"I'll take it." He handed the phone to Hikaru. "Hello…? Hey…I'll have to ask…no problem…ok…bye." He hung up. "Arai is inviting us to go with him to Karuizowa this summer."

"Well, I doubt Yori will have a problem with it. Kaoru, if you want to go, you can." Dad told us.

"Ok. Let's ask Uncle Yori then." I suggest.

"Ask Uncle Yori what?" we look at the doorway where Uncle Yori was standing.

"If this summer we could go with Arai to Karuizowa. Probably would help him with his Uncle's shop there." I told him.

"I have no problem with it. You can go if you want Hikaru." He replied.

"Thanks. Well that was easy." Hikaru says.

"Who wants eggs for breakfast?" I ask.

"I do." Hikaru raises his hand

"You love eggs, don't you?" I ask yet another question.

"No, I like eggs, but I prefer spicy or Italian food."

"Same." I agree and get out the eggs and a pan and start making eggs. It doesn't take long to have egg sandwiches ready.

* * *

After breakfast, we go to school together. We meet up with Arai.

"Hey." I say

"Hey." Hikaru says after.

"Hi. Well, what did your fathers say? Can you come?" Arai asks.

"They had no problem with it." We spoke in unison again. "Jinx, double jinx, triple jinx, fail." We stop.

"I still don't get that." Arai was confused by that?

"What?" We still speak in unison.

"Why you say fail at the end."

"Oh, that's because if only one of us says it, that one wins, but if both say it then neither win. So, it's a fail." Why do we keep speaking in unison. Every word is the same.

"You are the strangest cousins I've ever met."

"Thank you." We spoke in unison and mocked a fancy bow. We don't really like fancy things. Rich people are kind of mean. I feel bad for Haruhi. Sadly she didn't come to Higashi with us. She really wants to become a lawyer, so she took the entrance exam for Ouran Academy. We miss her, but we hope she's doing well. I could tell Hikaru and Arai were starting to fall for her. I guess I was too, but I stepped aside for Hikaru.

"Um, Kaoru." I blinked a few times. Hikaru was waving his hand in my face. "You spaced out again. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how Haruhi is doing." I answer

"Oh, I hope she's doing ok there at Ouran." Hikaru says. He was blushing a little and I smile. He liked her.

"Me too. Fujioka seems like she can handle herself though." Arai said.

"Isn't it true that she turned you down?" Hikaru asked

"Yea, but I'm over it now." Arai answered

"That's good. We better get to class you guys." Hikaru was right, the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. We ran to the classroom.

* * *

How was it? Is it confusing? I'd be willing to answer any questions you may have. The next chapter might be a while. I have to study for finals all week then the following week is my finals. Then, SUMMER VACATION! I'll have plenty of time for writing this fanfic. I will write next weekend definatly. Now I need to go to bed. it's 3:30 in the morning. hehe. Next time, the twins will go with Arai to Karuizowa. They are surprised to see an old friend of theirs. If you know the anime, you probably know who. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Hikaru and Kaoru meet up with an old friend from when they were little boys. They also meet new people, however one does not make a good first impression, especially on Hikaru

* * *

~First day of Summer~

We got on the train to Karuizowa. We've already booked a room at a pension. Pension Misuzu. We made it to the pension the following afternoon.

"See you later." I wave goodbye to Arai.

"Bye." He drove away. We turned around and went up the steps to the pension. Who we saw surprised us.

"Haruhi?" I say. I'm a bit in disbelief.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, what are you doing here?"

"We came here because Arai invited us. How have you been?" We both hug her while speaking in unison

"I've been great, how have you been?" Haruhi says. We were great friends with her in middle school.

"We've been great." We stop hugging her after we spoke in unison.

"Arai will be so happy to hear you're here." I tell her

"Arai is here too?" She asks

"Yea, but he's staying with his uncle. We came to the pension. Glad we did." Hikaru explained

"I'll say." I agree

"So, what _are_ you doing here?" Hika asked

"Oh, I came here to just get away from it all." She explains.

"Is Ouran really that stressful?" This time I ask her a question.

"Sort of, but I have to stay on top to stay in Ouran."

"Yea." Hikaru says, we understand.

"What happened to your hair?" I ask.

"Some kid put gum in my hair and I cut it all off." She explains.

"That's a shame, you had such pretty, silky hair." Hikaru says. I smirk. He loves her. I punch his arm lightly. "What?"

"You liked her." I tease.

"um, no I didn't." He was starting to blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" He was blushing like mad.

"um, I think, I might be coming down with something." He speaks kind of fast.

"Hika's in love. Hika's in love."

"Shut up, Kao."

"Haha, you only say that because you know it's true." He lowers his head. Probably to hide he's blushing. I smile. I turn to Haruhi, "It's fun messing with him about that."

"You two are insane."

"You should know this, we've been friends since kindergarten." I say. "So, do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it."

"I insist."

"Ok, I need to hang bedsheets."

"Ok." I follow her to the backyard and we both start hanging bed sheets. Hikaru comes out with some drinks after a while.

"Um, Misuzuchi said to bring this out to you guys since you're working so hard. He said I should help too."

"Thanks Hika." We were about to take the drinks when I heard helicopter choppers. It blew the drinks and the tray away. I looked up.

"Haruhi! Despair not! Daddy's come to save you!" Who the heck is this guy? The helicopter lands and the guy gets out and immediately hugs her. "I was so worried. Why didn't you tell Daddy where you were going?"

"Get off me Senpai!" I tap the guy's shoulder.

"Ahem, I think she said for you to get off and leave her alone." He stopped hugging her and looked at me.

"Who the hell are you?" Hikaru was now beside me. "You better have a good reason for hugging her like that, Mister." We both were not happy, but I could tell from Hika's voice that he was worse than me.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realize she had cousins that were protective of her."

"We aren't her cousins, we're her best friends. We've known her since we were in kindergarten." We speak in unison. "Now, we asked you, who the hell are you?" We were not pleased with this guy's first impression.

"I am Tamaki Suoh. I consider Haruhi my daughter." His daughter? He's sixteen or something!

"You sound like a real pervert." I say. The rest of his group comes over.

"Hello, you are friends with Haruhi I assume. I'm Kyoya Otori. Tamaki can be a bit overzealous when it comes to Haruhi." Well, he seems creepy. "So, who are you two?"

"I'm Hikaru Hayate."

"Kaoru Hayate."

"You two are twins?" Tamaki asks in amazement. Has he never seen boys who look similar to eachother.

"No, we're just cousins that look similar." I explain. I've been explaining that my whole life it feels. It first started when meeting people in Kindergarten.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Ok, students, I am going to call up one student at a time. You just say your name and tell us a little about yourself. Ok, let's start with Miss Aiko." A little girl with long braided blond hair got up. She sounded nervous.

"H-Hello, m-my name is Aiko Ketonaro and I like ice cream and playing with my kitty."

"Very good Aiko. You may sit down." The girl sat down. "Alright. Next we will have Arai." A boy with brown hair on top and darker brown on the back of his head got up.

"Hello, my name is Arai Hoshitono and I like helping my uncle with his produce shop in Karuizowa."

"That is so wonderful Arai. You may sit down." Arai sat down. "Ok. Now Emi come up." A little girl, she was very short. She had very light brown hair.

"Hi, My name is Emi Etsuko and I like strawberries and trees and water." She was too excited.

"I like strawberries too, Emi. You may sit." The overly excited girl sat down "Next is miss Haruhi." A little girl with long brown hair and shiny brown eyes went up.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I like to watch birds fly around." Hmm. She seems nice.

"Birds are so interesting to watch aren't they. You may sit Haruhi." Haruhi sat down. "Next we have Hikaru." My cousin stood up. He went up there. He looks exactly like me.

"I am Hikaru Hayate. I like playing with my cousin and I enjoy being around him."

"Who is your cousin?"

"Kaoru Hayate. I love him like a brother though."

"Oh, I thought you were twins."

"Nope. We are just cousins who look alike. Our Dads are brothers."

"Interesting, you may sit down." He sits back down next to me. I smile and we hold hands. It's true, we consider ourselves twin brothers, though that can never be a reality. Even if my dad were to adopt him. He'd only be half related. "Ok, next we have, oh, Kaoru." I stand up and go up. I am a boy with auburn red hair with golden brown eyes. A mirrored image of Hikaru.

"I'm Kaoru Hayate. I like to pull pranks on people with my cousin Hika and I love to draw and paint."

"Oh, you should make something and bring it in to show the class sometime for show and tell."

"I will be sure to do that." I sit back down. After several minutes we finish the introductions. We have to be in groups of four for making an alphabet book. She put the letters on the board and how to pronounce them. The teacher chose our groups. Luckily I stayed with Hikaru. I also got in the group with Haruhi and Arai.

"So, how are you two related again?" Arai asks.

"Our fathers are brothers." Hikaru explains. "I bet you can't tell the difference between us."

"I can." Haruhi exclaimed.

"Oh really, Which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" We speak in unison. We like seeing people tell us apart. We didn't really have many friends before kindergarten. We had our other cousins, though they are very distant cousins. They can't tell us apart.

"Hmm, Hikaru is the one with the blue crayon and Kaoru is the one with the orange crayon." She was right.

"Good job. Not even our other cousins can tell the difference. The only ones who can are our dads."

"What about your moms?" Arai asks.

"Oh, they died a long time ago. We weren't even a year old. Kaoru's mother died in a car crash. It was horrible because she didn't die right then and there. She died slowly in the hospital. They couldn't keep her alive. My mother at least had a quick death. She was shot in the head by a robber. I feel bad for Aunt Cloe, hers was torture for her." I saw Haruhi tear up as Hikaru explained.

"I lost my mommy a few months ago. She got very sick and passed away."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I probably will never get over it but I will remain strong."

"That is so brave of you." Hikaru says. We talked more and more about random stuff. What eachother are like and everything and then our group became friends. Then throughout 1st grade we were best friends. In 2nd grade we were all best friends forever. We spent our whole school days being ourselves. We were there for eachother in middle school. We were crushed when we found out Haruhi was going to Ouran.

~End flashback~

* * *

I stopped thinking about the past just in time to be bonked on my forehead.

"Kaoru, snap out of it." I heard Hikaru's voice and I look at Hika.

"What?" I ask. We start going back and forth.

"You were spacing out again."

"I was?"

"Yes." He felt my forehead. "You have a slight fever."

"No, my forehead's just warm from standing outside." I explain. I look around. Only Kyoya is left, I guess everyone else went inside. "Is there anything you need Kyoya?"

"Yes. I want you two to think about something. The missing twins are your age now. They have the same names as you, same description of hair and eyes. Same birthday right? June 9th?"

"Yea." We spoke in unison.

"They were identical twins. Think about it. Isn't that kind of fishy?" He's right. How come it's like that? The twins have auburn hair like us, they have golden eyes like us, they even have the same names as us.

"Kyoya, who stole the twins?" I ask.

"We don't know." He replies.

"What do you mean 'we?"

"My family owns the police force that is searching for the Hitachiin twins."

"So, what your saying is, we are the lost Hitachiin twins?" Hikaru asks.

"That is what I'm assuming. We can get a blood samples later today. It will take a while to get a sample for Mrs. Hitachiin, but you should expect results in a few months, possibly the last few days of summer. If they test positive, then my police force will come. Oh, can I have your address?"

"Um, what do you think Hika?" I look to Hikaru. He's better at decision making than I am.

"Send them to our friend Arai's house. He'll give them to us at school. I know his address. Do you have a notebook?" Surprisingly, Kyoya pulled out a notebook and gave him a page. Hikaru wrote down the address of Arai's house. "Here you go. I don't want our dads seeing it, just in case they test positive, they usually pick up the mail."

"That is a good idea. Now, let's go inside. Everyone else is." We follow Kyoya inside. That boy Tamaki is asking Misuzuchi if there's any vacant rooms and we came in just as we heard the answer.

"I'm sorry boys, but the last vacant room was given to Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Oh great." Tamaki says. "Can we still come over tomorrow?"

"Of course, you are all dashingly hansom young men. You're sure to attract attention to my Pension." Misuzu comes over to Hikaru and me. "Excuse me boys. Could you possibly sweep up the leaves on the deck out back?"

"Sure, ma'am. We'll get right on it." We speak in unison for the umpteenth time. "Jinx, double jinx, triple jinx, fail." We poke eachother's shoulders.

"You two are the weirdest twins ever." Tamaki says. Didn't we explain we are NOT twins, just cousins who look extremely similar?

"Senpai, they are not twins." Haruhi says. She's right.

"Sorry, I forgot." He apologizes.

"Baka. No matter what, we can never be twins, all we can do is pretend." I say. We both go out to the back porch. I grab a broom from the shed. Hikaru is currently looking for garbage bags. I'm standing and waiting for him to come back. Haruhi comes with a basket full of blankets.

"Hey. Where's Hikaru?" She asks.

"He went to find trash bags." I reply.

"Oh. So, how's life been treating you?"

"Great. Everything is just so great."

"Someone's optimistic today. I have no idea how you do it."

"Well, it helps to be reunited with an old friend." I smile. I hear a window open and the sound of something being pushed off. I look and a vase is falling. It's about to fall on Haruhi! "Haruhi!" I quickly move to her and grab her shoulders and we move a few feet. I shield her from any pieces of glass.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Are you two ok?" The girl at the top floor asked.

"Yea, we're good. Are you ok Haruhi?" I say.

"Yes." I stand up and help her up. "That was a close call, wasn't it."

"Yea." I look at the vase. We'll help Haruhi clean that up.

"Oh my gosh, Kaoru you're bleeding."

"huh?" I was bleeding?

"Your cheek." I feel my cheek and pull my hand away. There's blood on my hand now.

"You're right. I didn't even feel it. I'll go get a Band-Aid." I start to walk away, but I hear Hikaru.

"Kaoru!" He grabs my arm and turns me around. "What happened? Why is your cheek cut?" He looked like he was about to cry.

"A vase fell. We're ok. I only have a small cut. It will be an easy fix." His shoulders relax and he hugs me.

"I was so scared something worse happened to you or Haruhi. Don't scare me like that, ok?"

"I'm sorry, Hika. But, uh, my cheek is still kind of bleeding. I need to go take care of it." He stops hugging me.

"Ok. I'll clean up the mess."

"Ok, and I'll be out to help after I clean my cut."

"Ok." I walk away and go inside.

"Misuzu, where's the First-Aid kit?" Misuzu comes over to me.

"What happened?" He asks.

"There was an accident and a vase fell. I shard cut my cheek, but Haruhi's ok."

"That's a relief. I'll go get the First-Aid kit." She walks away. I look out the window. I see Hikaru and Haruhi laughing about something. I smile at them. I wonder if they'll ever become a couple someday. That would be great. I'd be happy for Hika.

* * *

How was it? Please review, I have no idea if it's good if I get no reviews. You can even give me some constructive criticism or put in spelling mistakes I might have missed.

Next time: Arai comes over to deliver some produce from his uncle's shop. The police also come to get some blood samples from Hikaru and Kaoru. A few months pass and we'll find out whether these two identical cousins are identical twins. Will their dads find the blood test results? What will happen if they do?


	4. Chapter 3

Here we are, next chapter. Not many more chapters left. I never meant for this to be a long story.

* * *

~Next morning~

I woke up the next morning, the first thing I see is the floor. I sit up. I was knocked onto the floor. Not again.

"Hikaru." He made no movement. My back is killing me now. The downside of sharing a bed with him is he's a restless sleeper. I open the door and go downstairs. Haruhi is already up. "Good morning."

"Hey, Kaoru." She says, she's a bit more cheerful than usual.

"Do you have a pan and spoon?"

"Yea, in the kitchen, why?"

"Hikaru won't wake up and it's the only way to wake him up."

"Sorry, Kaoru, no can do. It could disturb the other guest who are trying to sleep."

"Oh, yea, I didn't think about that. Any suggestions to wake him up?"

"I might have an idea. Remember the trick I'd use if he fell asleep in class?"

"Yea."

"Do that."

"Ok, thanks for the advice." I go back upstairs. He is still asleep. Luckily he's sleeping on his stomach. I sit on the edge of the bed. I jab my first too fingers between his shoulder blades. He bolts awake.

"Ow, why do you always wake me up? I want to sleep in sometimes." He still sounds sleepy.

"Sorry, not an option for restless sleepers, especially when they kick their cousin out of bed for the 12th time this year."

"Huh? Oh sorry, Kao."

"Come on, let's just go down stairs." He gets up and gets changed and we go down stairs.

"Good morning you two." Haruhi said immediately when she saw us.

"Good morning Haruhi." We say in unison. I didn't mention that it was Haruhi who gave me the idea for waking him up.

"So, here's some menus. You can go ahead and sit and I will tell Misuzu what you want." She grabs two menus.

"Thanks." I say. We take the menus and sit down. I look it down.

"Hmm, pancakes look good." We say in unison. I don't think Hikaru even realizes it. "Hmm, no orange juice, it's not very good."

"Hello." We both look up from our menus simultaneously.

"What do you want Tamaki?" Hika asked.

"I just wanted to make up for yesterday. I probably came off as a weirdo."

"You came off more than that." Hika says. He seriously did not make a good impression on Hikaru.

"So, to apologize," He went on like he didn't hear him, "I made breakfast for you." He pulled out a tray and started setting food on the table. We stare at the food in amazement.

"This is amazing." Hikaru says

"You two have never eaten like this?" Is he serious?

"No. We aren't exactly what you call rich. We have money, but only a little more than Haruhi. That's it." Hika explains.

"Arai produce." We heard Arai's voice. We got up just in time to hear Misuzu say something about refreshing or something like that. I'd say he's weird, but that's an understatement. We are both watching from around the corner.

"Haruhi. Can you take these from him?"

"Ok." Haruhi moves up.

"Haruhi…Fujioka?"

"Hey Arai." Tamaki looked back and forth.

"Oh, guess we forgot to tell you Haruhi was here." I say.

"How have you been?" Arai asks.

"I've been good."

"That's great. So, this guy a friend of yours?" He gestured to Tamaki, aka delusional idiot.

"Oh this is my sen-…an acquaintance of mine." Tamaki looked hurt by her comment then went to the corner. "Won't you come in?"

"Yea, we have some catching up to do." He answers, we all sit down at a table. "How is Ouran?"

"It's ok. I kind of wouldn't have minded going to Higashi. But I want to become a lawyer. Ouran will help me with that."

"Oh. Yea, I think I speak for all three of us when I say we miss you. Especially the twin cousins." Arai tells her.

"They seem to be very attached to me." She looks over at us.

"Why you looking at us?" I ask.

"It's hard not to be attached to you Haruhi. You're just so likeable, who couldn't be attached to you?" Hikaru says.

"You're mainly attached to her because you like her, Hika." I said. He starts blushing madly again.

"Stop it, no I don't. I like her as a friend or a distant sister or something."

"Sure. Whatever you say." I smile. It's very fun teasing him.

"Stop teasing me already."

"Aw, but Hika, it's fun teasing you. You tease me about stuff. Why can't I tease you about you having a crush on Haruhi?"

"B-Because I said so. Tease me about something else."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything but me having a crush on Haruhi."

"Haha, you just admitted it." He facepalmed. I can't help but laugh. "Fail." He punched my shoulder. I punched him back. It wasn't very hard. He punched my arm a little harder. I punched his arm a little harder. We keep going back and forth until he punches me as hard as he can. "Ow." I hold my arm. "I guess that's what I get huh?"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to hurt you." I could tell he really regretted it. His eyes started to water.

"No, it's ok. I was kind of asking for it with teasing you like that."

"Here, let me see it." He removes my hand from my arm. "Oh, it's already starting to bruise."

"It's fine. Like I said, I was kind of asking for it. What goes around comes around. Karma is a b-witch." There was an adult present and what looked to be a little kid. No cussing. I get up but my arm moves and the bruise hurts. I cringe and sit back down.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Haruhi asks

"Yea, fine." I put on a fake smile. It hurts, a lot. I can't let them see that it hurts because that will only make Hikaru more upset with himself. I stand up, my arm still moves, but I ignore the pain. "See. It doesn't even hurt anymore." I don't even want to look at Hikaru right now. He knows me so well that he could see the pain I'm feeling just by looking in my eyes. "I'll just get some ice for it." I start to walk away. I can partly hear Hikaru as I'm in the kitchen.

"Why am I so stupid? I shouldn't have punched his shoulder in the first place. I just wanted him to stop teasing me."

"Hikaru, stop beating yourself up over it. He forgives you."

"He was avoiding my eyes. He knows that I'd be able to see the pain in his eyes. It really hurts him. Maybe more since I'm practically his brother. What would you do if the closest person to you punched you and it caused a bruise?" I get an ice pack and wrap it in a wash cloth and put it on my arm. "I'm going upstairs. If Kaoru wonders where I am, tell him I went for a walk."

"Hikaru." I hear him go upstairs and a door slams. He feels ashamed of himself because he hurt me. He doesn't need to. I do forgive him, it's not even entirely his fault. It's more my fault than anything. I should have stopped teasing him after the first time. I walk back out.

"Where's Hikaru?" Even though I know exactly where he is. I plan on going on a walk anyway, this will give me an excuse.

"Oh, he said he was going on a walk."

"Ok, I'll go look for him. If I'm not back by sundown, it'd probably be wise to-" I'm interrupted by a ringing of the doorbell. I open the door. A doctor is standing there.

"Hello. I am with the Otori hospital. I was told by young Kyoya to come here and get blood samples from two boys named Hikaru and Kaoru."

"I'm Kaoru. I can go find Hikaru. If you don't mind waiting for a few minutes while I go fetch him."

"I don't mind at all, just as long as I can get the blood samples." I nod and run upstairs. I knock on the door of our room. No answer. I roll my eyes and try to open the door. It's locked.

"Hikaru, let me in."

"No, I can't face you right now."

"Why not, because you accidently hurt me? Stop thinking about that, ok? I was over it the moment it happened. Trust me, it was all my fault anyway."

"No, I shouldn't have punched you so hard. I'm not fit to be your cousin."

"Well, how about we find out if we are cousins or not. A doctor is here to get samples of our blood to test them." I hear a creaking of a bed and he opens the door. He wants to find out as much as I do if we are cousins or if it was just a big fat lie. We go down stairs.

"Ok, now both of you sit down." We sat on the couch.

"What's going on you two?" Arai asked. He was worried, but what lifelong friend wouldn't?

"We'll explain later." Hikaru assures. The doctor uncaps a syringe and pokes it in Hikaru's arm. He draws the blood. It was so weird, yet so cool. I look at Arai, he is now passed out.

"Is Arai-chan ok?" The little boy asks.

"Yea, he'll be fine." The doctor pulls out another syringe and uncaps it to poke it in my arm. "He just doesn't like the sight of blood and he faints whenever he sees even a scab." While I was talking, the doctor inserted the syringe into my arm and draws blood. It's amazing to even think that that little syringe is holding my blood cells. He caps that one and put them in a box that will hold it still and prevent breakage. Hikaru and I both stand up and get Arai on the couch. I still pretend my arm isn't bothering me, just for Hikaru's sake. He starts to head upstairs, but I grab his arm. "Oh no you don't. You will stay down here."

"Why do you want to keep me down here?"

"Because you need to get over it already. I'm fine, I promise. I've been in worse pain. Remember when I was five and I fell off a swing at the park? This is nothing compared to a broken arm." I assure him. "Please don't go back upstairs. I'm lonely without you." I pull out the guilt trick. It usually works for him. Sure I have Haruhi and Arai, but neither compare to someone who's been around me since I was born. We depend on eachother. Dad thought we'd outgrow it, but as the years went on, we got closer than before.

"Alright, I'll stay down here." I smile and hug him. Still pretending my arm does not hurt. We go over to the table. In front of us, Tamaki is shredding paper.

"Tamaki, stop making a mess." I say.

"It's not a mess. I'm making a hamster home." He replies with hurt in his voice.

"But, Senpai, you don't have a hamster." Haruhi says.

"I'm not your senpai, I'm just an acquaintance of yours." He replies to her.

"How do you deal with this guy every day, Haruhi?" Hika asks.

"Well, I was forced into the club."

"What? Why?" We spoke in unison. I don't know how many times we'll do that. We look at eachother. "Jinx, double jinx."

"Triple jinx." He was a little ahead of me.

I say, "Triple jinx," a few seconds after he does.

"Haha, yes. Victory! Woo!" He raises his arms in the air.

"Anyone agree with me that he's a crazy person."

"I agree." Haruhi said.

"Thank you."

Arai started to wake. "What happened?" He looked around.

"You passed out when the doctor was drawing blood." I answer.

"Oh yea. Why did you need blood drawn?"

"It's because, um, Kyoya Otori sent him because he wants to do a blood test to see if we are Hitachiins." I said.

"It would make sense if we were. We have the same hair color, eyes, names, age, what else?" Hikaru pointed out

"Same birthday." I add

"Oh yea. Also, Arai, is it alright to have the results sent to your house, then you can give them to us at school?"

"Sure no problem."

"Thank you." I said. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look who tapped my shoulder. It was Tamaki. "Yea?"

"I was wanting to ask if you'd be willing to join my host club. Both you and Hikaru."

"Host club?" I ask

"Why do you want us to join?" Hika also asks.

"Well, my Host Club is where dashingly hansom young boys with too much time on their hands entertain young girls with way too much time on their hands. It's our job as the Ouran host club to make every girl happy."

"Make every girl happy?" I ask.

"You still didn't answer me, why do want us to join?" Hikaru said

"You two would be perfect. We only have five members. I think you guys are just what the host club needs." Tamaki answers.

"What do you think, Hika?" I ask, turning to Hikaru. As I said before, he is better at making decisions than I am.

"Hmm, can we have time to think about it? Then we'll get a hold of Haruhi and I bet she'll tell you."

"Ok then. I won't push the issue any further. I really want you two to join." I don't know why he wants us to join. He says we're perfect for it, but how? It's a prestigious school, only reason Haruhi is there is because she's a scholarship student. I hope nobody judges us for being what they call 'commoners.'

* * *

Ok, please review. I hope this story was enjoyable and you like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, just don't be rude about it.

Sneak peek of next time:

Dad was standing in the doorway. "Kaoru, what's this?" I could tell he was angry.

"Oh, it's uh, um...it's..." I stutter, I don't know what to say and I'm panicking.

"These are blood test results? Kaoru, I can't believe you'd go through with that. You know what I'm going to have to do now?"

"Dad, it's not what you think, seriously. Please don't." He starts approaching. I wish Hikaru was here. Hikaru please hurry back.

A/N: What's going to happen to sweet Kaoru. Find out next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

I have my Microsoft word back. In its absence, I have been writing new chapters in a notebook. So, the next two chapters will be up soon. I have no school tomorrow, so...I will be typing it all day. Thank you everyone who's reviewed. I'm glad you guys like it so much. It keeps me going with this story. :D

* * *

~First day of school~

It's after school. We already told Dad and Uncle Yori that we are going to Ouran to see the Host Club and join. Arai already gave us the blood results and we're opening them at the host club when we get there. We get in a taxi.

"I wonder what the results are." Hika says.

"We'll find out once we get to Ouran." I remind him. We stop at the school gate and get out. We head up and we already see Tamaki outside waiting for us.

"Welcome you two. I'll lead the way." We followed him inside the school and a series of hallways. We entered and saw Haruhi there.

"Haruhi." Hikaru shouts. She looks over to us. "You have to wear a boy's uniform?"

"Yea, since I look a lot like a boy." She explained.

"Hmm."

"Enough of that. What are the results?" She asked. She seemed very eager.

"We were waiting until we came here to open the envelopes." I answer. I set the envelope on the table. "So, which one of us should open it?" I look at Hikaru.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm kind of scared, but the anticipation and suspense is killing me. What if, we aren't brothers? Then we'd gotten our hopes up for nothing."

"What if we are? We need to know." I had this strange feeling in my heart, I don't know how to describe it, but I always feel it when I'm contradicting myself. I want to open it. But if I open it, I might be in for the disappointment of my life. Though if we don't open it, we'll never know. I hear a rustling of paper and look up. Haruhi has started to open it. Haruhi's eyes went wide.

"Guys…it says the blood tests, tested, positive." My eyes go wide then I look at Hikaru. "You two, are the long lost Hitachiin brothers." This comes to a surprise to me. I took the papers from her. It's true. I can't believe it. It's hard to think of Hikaru as anything other than a cousin. Now, we're brothers. This is…I can't even describe this. Never in my life would I even expect Hikaru to be my brother, my twin brother at that.

"If I may make a suggestion you two, you should probably head home and pack. I will send an Otori policeman to come and fetch you." Kyoya said. We were too in shock to move. This is amazing. "Come on you two." He grabbed both our arms and led us to the parking garage. We stepped up to a limo. "I need you to take these two boys to their houses. Got it?"

"Yes sir." The driver said. Kyoya shoved us into the back seats of the limo and it took off.

"Once we get there, and once I'm packed, I'll give you a call." He nodded.

"I can't believe it, Kaoru." He said.

"I know. All our lives-"

"-we were only cousins. But now-"

"We find out probably the best secret we could ever know about."

"I just have one question."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Why did they do it?" We spoke in unison. "Why would they take us from our real parents? What motive could they possibly have?" The car stops and it's in front of my house. "I'll see you later, brother. Be safe, kay? Ok, I will." I get out and run inside. I still had the papers in my hand. I set them on the table and run upstairs. I grab the same suitcase that I used for the trip to Karuizowa. I start piling in my clothes that may or may not be mine. Hikaru and I have the same taste in clothing.

"Ahem." Dad was standing in the doorway. "Kaoru, what's this?" I could tell he was angry.

"Oh, it's uh, um...it's..." I stutter, I don't know what to say and I'm panicking.

"These are blood test results? Kaoru, I can't believe you'd go through with that. You know what I'm going to have to do now?"

"Dad, it's not what you think, seriously. Please don't." He starts approaching. I wish Hikaru was here. Hikaru please hurry back. He grabs me harshly by the arm. "Ow, let me go. You're hurting my arm." He makes me go down stairs and forces me to the backyard. We go over to a small in ground shelter near the garage. "No, please, not there!" He opens the door and pushes me down. I fall flat on the ground, luckily I put my hands before my head and that saved me from getting hurt worse. He grabs a ladder and puts it down so he'll have a better landing.

"I can't believe you Kaoru. I thought I raised you better than this."

"What raising did you do? You made me live a big lie. Now I can hardly believe Hikaru is my brother. Why would you take me from my real parents?"

"Well, we took you in order to kill you and Hikaru. Once you graduated High school, we were going to kill you both and send you to the Hitachiin estate with a note saying 'that is what you get.'"

"What do you mean? What did they ever do to you?" I was absolutely scared right now.

"Hmm, let's see, first it was while your real dad was at the store, getting supplies for the new babies they would have. A robber came in. Yori's wife, Jessica, tripped over the wheel of your father's cart, making her in the way of the bullet it her head. She died right then and there. That's why Yori wants revenge."

"What about you?"

"The limo driver taking the in labor Yuzuha to the hospital ran a red light. My wife swerved out of the way and drove off the road and into oncoming traffic, getting hit by a semi-truck. Since Yori's wife died first, he took the first born. I took you because you were the second born just like my wife was the second to die. Now that you found out you're a Hitachiin, I'll kill you early. I'll make you suffer."

~Hikaru~

The limo driver stops in front of my house and I get out. I run up to my house. I see Yori standing there.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey, back so soon?"

"Yea. Turns out we're meeting tomorrow. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot son, what is it?"

"I wanted to ask if it would be alright if I could go over to Arai's house. He said he'd pick me and Kaoru up. Is that alright with you?"

"Yea. I see no problem with it."

"Thank you. I'm going to go pack and then call Arai and let him know."

"Ok, how long were you plan on staying there?"

"Hmm, I thought I'd come home after Host Club tomorrow."

"Ok then. Have fun, but be good. Ok?"

"Of course." I run upstairs. I grab an overnight bag to make it seem less suspicious. I put in some clothes for tomorrow and my school uniform once I change out of it and into some more comfortable clothes. I run down stairs and I was about to head out the door. "Bye, Dad."

"Bye kiddo, be safe."

"I will." I exit the house and sit on the front steps, waiting for 'Arai' to show up. Kyoya said that he was going to send some of the Otori police to come and pick me up, then pick Kaoru up. Kaoru said he'd call once he was packed. A few minutes have passed, I'm going to give him a call. I pull out my cell phone. It rings a few times and 'uncle' answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Uncle, is Kaoru there?"

"Sorry, he's busy."

"With what?"

"Oh nothing too important."

"Can I at least talk to him?"

"Sure, Kaoru, it's for you." I hear him put the phone to some kind of soft surface.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru, what's wrong?"

"Hika, call the police!"

"Kaoru, what's happening?" The line went dead.

A car eventually comes. "Hey. You finally made it, let's go get Kaoru." I act so that way Yori doesn't get any suspicion. I get inside the car. "We need to hurry. I think Kaoru might be in trouble." I thought I could sense Kaoru needing me. I just felt like he's in danger, possibly even in danger of losing his life. We drove near the house. We heard a gunshot which made the driver keep driving. "Wait, we need to save Kaoru. He could be seriously hurt, or even dead. We need to go back."

"No can do. You need to be safe. If we go back, you could be in danger of getting killed." I was sobbing. Kaoru, I've lost Kaoru. I can't bear the pain of it. I hug my bag and quietly sob. I wouldn't be surprised if a waterfall of tears was on my face. I can't believe this. I find out he's my brother and I lose him. It's not fair. It's just not fair. It's not fair to Kaoru, it's not fair to our real family, nothing is fair. The car finally stops. We are in front of a huge building. A lady with very similar hair to me is standing out there with a tall dark haired man next to her. A little girl is between them. She looks like the spitting image of the lady. The driver opens the door and I stagger out. I can't take the pain of the loss of Kaoru. I can no longer sense him. The connection broke. The lady walked up to me.

"What's the matter?"

"K-Kaoru." I close my eyes. Please don't let it be true.

"What happened?" I couldn't tell her. How could I tell her that one of her sons she's been looking so hard to find is possibly dead? I don't even feel it's true.

"We were about to go get him, when we heard a gunshot. My first instinct was to make sure Hikaru made it home safely. I'm going to round up more police and we're going to go back and get him." I saw the lady instantly start to tear up. She then hugged me. I continued to cry in her arms. In her arms, I felt real family love, when hugging my fake dad, I felt no love.

"At least I have you home, safe and sound." I'd prefer Kaoru to be in my place.

~Kaoru~

I don't know how to explain how scared I am. My cell phone goes off, just as he pulls out a gun. He grabs it out of my pocket.

"Hello…? Sorry, he's busy…Oh nothing too important…Sure, Kaoru, it's for you." He puts it against my ear.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru, what's wrong?"

"Hika, call the police!"

"Kaoru, what's happening?" He pulls it away from my ear and snaps it in half.

"You won't be needing this." He throws it on the ground and makes me stand up. He puts me against the wall. He backs up and aims the shot. I close my eyes so I don't see it coming. The gun fires and I instantly black out.

~Police man~

Our group goes to the place I heard the gunshot. We storm into the house. It doesn't seem like anyone is inside. That is, until the back door opens. We head to the back door and we see one of the guys. We instantly arrest him.

"Where is the Hitachiin boy?"

"I'm not telling."

"Tell us where he is. What did you do with him?"

"I'm not talking."

"We are going nowhere until you tell us."

"Go ahead, the little boy is dying by the second. By the time you get an answer out of me, his life will be long gone and I'll have succeeded with my plan."

"I can tell you where he is." I turn around and see the younger brother, Yori.

"Yori?"

"Yes, of course."

"You're betraying me?"

"Yes, I don't want to go through with the plan anymore. I've come to love Hikaru like he was my own son. So, Kaoru will be in the cellar of the garage out back. Hurry. He'll die if you don't." I nod. I start to head out, Yori follows me. We find the hidden cellar and we both go in. The young Hitachiin boy has a puddle of blood underneath him. His eyes are open and his mouth is partly open. Looks like the wound is on his side. "Oh no. Kaoru!" Yori runs to him and picks him up. "He's still alive. I can feel his heart beat and I can hear him breathing. If you can hear me, don't worry Kaoru." We walk over to the ladder. I get up to the top. Yori climbs close to the top and hands Kaoru over to me. Once he gets out, I hand him back over to Yori. An ambulance to the Otori hospital is waiting. We get him inside it. By then his eyes have closed. They put an oxygen mask on him just to be safe. They keep the defibrillators out just in case. Judging by the size of that blood puddle, the bullet went so fast that it went all the way through him.

"How did you know he'd be there?"

"I'll explain later. First, we need to call Hikaru. He needs to know the state of his brother." I nod and he pulls out his cell phone and makes a call.

~Hikaru~

I'm in my new room. Curled up into a ball. Tears still rolling down my cheeks. My cell phone goes off. It's Yori. I answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hikaru, what's wrong?"

"I heard a gun shot by uncle's house and Kaoru was getting ready to leave. I don't know if he's ok. "

"Hikaru, listen to me. I have your brother with me. He was shot by my older brother." How did he know I knew? "We are on our way to the hospital. Let your real parents know. We are going to an Otori hospital."

"Ok."

"stay strong ok? Stay strong for Kaoru. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll talk to you later." He hung up. How did he know that I knew about my real family? Kaoru is hurt. He could possibly die. I get off my new bed and run downstairs. My real parents are sitting at the table looking at telephones.

"I know where Kaoru is." Me saying that made them both look up.

"where? Is he ok? What happened?" Yuzuha asked, it's going to take me a while to call her mom.

"I just got a call. They are on their way to the Otori Hospital." I didn't mention who made the call.

"Is he ok?" Mr. Hitachiin asked, I was never told his name.

"I don't know. I just know he was shot. We need to go. I'll go get Ageha." I explain.

"Ok. Meet us outside." Yuzuha ordered.

"Right." I run upstairs. "Ageha!" She came out of her room, a Barbie doll in her hand.

"What is it big brother Hika?"

"Come on, we are going somewhere, ok?" I tell her.

"Where?"

"Don't worry about that for now. Come on." She runs back into her room and is carrying a little butterfly stuffed animal. "Good. Let's go downstairs and get your shoes."

"Ok." She took my hand and we went downstairs. She seemed to warm up to me already. We went downstairs and I helped her get her shoes on.

"Come on." She took my hand again and we went outside.

"Hurry." We went inside the limo. I am trying not to make a big deal out of it…I'm not going to make a big deal out of it…I'm n-not going t- Ok, I have to say it. I'm riding in a limo! Woo! Sorry, I know this is a serious situation, but gees. I've never ridden inside a limo. If this wasn't a serious moment, I'd be bouncing up and down. We got inside.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

"Wish I could, bug." I pull her closer. I will not, I repeat NOT, lose Ageha.

* * *

How was it? I know I ask that every chapter. Ooh, what's going to happen to Kaoru? Next time, we will find out how Kaoru is and if he will live. Just a hint, he will. We couldn't have more chapters without our favorite character can we? Well, I guess we can, but it wouldn't be the same. No, I have plans for the Hitachiin boys. New fears will be known, lives will be at stake. Oh, those who are interested, I am doing a chapter on the Halloween episode. :D


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. Enjoy :D

* * *

~Kaoru~

I start to wake up. I can tell I'm moving. Where am I going? My side hurts, my head hurts. What happened again?

"Kaoru?" I know that voice. It's Yori, why is he here?

"Wh-where…Hik-Hika?" I feel so weak, I can hardly speak. How am I alive? Now I remember. I was shot and I passed out right as the bang from the gun sounded off, I blacked out. My side hurts so much I can't move anything on my left side.

"Hikaru is at the Hitachiin mansion already. I called him and they should be on the way to the hospital." Yori says.

"H-How…?" I ask.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until you two figured out who your real family was. I was wanting to tell you, but I was afraid of Ryo. Not anymore."

"H-Hika…didn't get hurt…did he?" Please tell me Hikaru isn't hurt. That would be the worst.

"No. Don't worry." That's a relief.

"Good." I'm relieved to hear that. Knowing Hika, he'd want to run right into that house and try to find me to protect me. The ambulance reached the Hospital. The ambulance doors open and I was pulled out. I'm being rolled to a room. Yori stays by my side. Once I'm in a room, a doctor and a few nurses walk in. They checked me over and walked out. After a few moments the doctor walked back in.

"Well, you are a very fortunate kid, Kaoru. The bullet didn't hit any organs and you will live. You have some bruises and that's it."

"That's great news. I'm so relieved." Yori said.

"I-Is my brother, Hikaru, here yet?" I ask. A few nurses come and start wrapping my stomach area with some bandages. I'm now, shirtless. I'm guessing I will get one of those hospital outfits soon.

"Let me go see after we sew you up. If he is, then I will let him in." The doctor said. This is not my usual hospital, I don't know any of the doctors here. A nurse comes toward me with an oxygen mask.

"Now, just relax, we're using the anesthesia to make sure you feel no pain." They put it over my mouth and I start feeling more and more tired. I eventually pass out.

* * *

~Arriving at the hospital. Hikaru's Pov~

The ride to the hospital took forever. My new family and I ran up to the front desk.

"Excuse me." Yuzuha says. I'm still not used to this whole mother thing. The receptionist looked up. "Did a Kaoru Hitachiin arrive here?"

"Let me check ma'am." She types on the computer. "How do you spell the name?"

"K-a, o-r, u…then, H-i, t-a, c-h, i-i-n." Yuzuha explained. The lady was typing as she spoke. There was a moment until she spoke.

"Yes ma'am. Arrived ten minutes ago. Gemini, 16, has auburn hair, golden brown eyes?"

"Yes, that's him. What room is he in?" I ask.

"Sorry sir. Nobody is allowed to see him at this time while they try to fix him up." The lady said.

"He will be ok though, right?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. So sorry." The suspense is going to kill me. I need to see my brother. You don't know how worried I am. Please be ok, Kaoru. "Wait in the waiting room and I'll inform the doctor you're here."

"Ok." Yuzuha grabbed my hand and forced me over to the waiting room. "Everything will be ok. Kaoru will be ok, you'll see." She wrapped an arm around me and held me close. It's sad. I don't know if I'll be able to call them mom and dad. Mom is just a foreign word to me. I probably won't be able to adjust to the thought of being rich. I know it will definitely take Kaoru a while, but he's good at adapting to a different situation.

"Mommy, by chest feels funny again." We look at Ageha.

"Hold on sweetie." Yuzuha let go of me and searched in her purse. She pulled out a strange object. I've never seen an inhaler like that. She handed it to Ageha and she put it in her mouth and pressed the button a few times and handed it back to her.

"Thank you, I feel much better now." Ageha said.

"That's good." Yuzuha said.

"She has asthma?" I ask.

"Yes, sadly."

"Wow. I'm learning something new every day." A few hours go by until the doctor walked in.

"Are you Kaoru's family?" The doctor answered.

"Yes." She answered.

"Kaoru will be ok. He has a few bruises on his arms and face. The bullet went all the way through. It missed all his vital organs which I find strange. It sort of curved around his stomach and shot out his back. The wound is going to take a couple of days to close enough for him to go home. After words, he can't participate in activities that cause him to move around a lot or it could reopen." The doctor explains.

"When can we see him?" Yuzuha asked.

"I think it would be wise if a boy named Hikaru saw him first. He asked for him earlier." The doctor said.

"That's me." I said.

"You're Hikaru?"

"Yes."

"Ok, come with me to the PACU." I stood up and followed the doctor to a room. He opened the door and I entered. He's lying there, asleep. I walk up to his bed. His breathing seems to be fine. His heart rate is fine. I'm glad he's alright, but I'm also sad that he got hurt. What kind of brother am I? I let him get hurt and I did nothing about it. I wish I could punch Ryo so hard in the face. Please, Kaoru, wake up soon. They already checked to make sure that he had to hurt organs other than skin. They probably sewed him up and wrapped bandages around. According to the Doctor, this is called a PACU. The door opens. I turn and see Yori standing there.

"Ah, I see you're here now." Yori says. I don't fully trust him. He might have told me that they were on the way to the hospital, but I won't fully trust him until I know he won't hurt either of us. "Everything ok?"

"Sorry, I just don't fully trust you right now." I tell him

"I understand. You know the truth, don't you?" He asks.

"Not really." I answer.

"Well, I'll tell you. You see… My brother, Ryo, and I decided to kidnap you two for revenge. What you heard about our wives was mostly true. Except, my wife tripped on the wheel of the cart your father was in control of and was in the way of a bullet from a robber. Ryo's wife was on her way home when a limo holding Yuzuha ran a red light. He was in a rush because she was in labor. So, Ryo's wife swerved out of the way and crashed. Dying in the hospital.

"It was, then," Yori continued, "that Ryo wanted to get revenge and told me what we were going to do. We stole the Hitachiin twins and we were going to raise them until they were graduates and we were going to kill you both. But, spending my time with you. A bond had formed and I felt, I could not let anybody hurt my little boy, or his twin. So, if the time came, I would protect you both with my life. As you can see, that did not go as planned."

"You did all that, for revenge?" I ask.

"Yes, I see the error that I have made. Taking you away from your family. Making you live a complete lie. I don't think I can make up for what you lost. I'm so sorry. What I did, does not deserve forgiveness." He told me.

"Are you generally sorry?" I ask.

"I'm more sorry than I've ever been in my life."

"Do you promise to not harm anyone dear to me?"

"I promise with all my heart, Hikaru."

"Then, I guess I can ask if I can keep you out of jail."

"I deserve to be in jail though."

"As long as you don't do it again, you won't be. If you harm anyone in my family or any of my friends, especially Kaoru, I will make sure you rot in jail for eternity. That sound fair."

"I guess. I promise. I won't hurt anyone at all, as long as I live."

"Good." I still won't fully trust him though. I see Haruhi and Arai walk into the room.

"H-how is he?" Haruhi asks.

"He seems to be fine. He's still asleep from the anesthesia." I tell them.

"Oh. That's a relief. So, nothing too damaged?" Arai asks.

"No, the bullet missed every vital organ." I say

"How'd it manage that?" Haruhi asks.

"I don't know, but who cares. I'm just glad that it didn't hit anything of major importants."

"I bet, he is your brother after all." Haruhi said.

"So, you mean?" Arai asked. Oh, that's right, we didn't tell him.

"Yea, the test results proved true, I am a Hitachiin. Both of us. Me and Kaoru. So, I guess that means, I won't be going to Higashi anymore. Sorry Arai. We can probably still hang out though." I said.

"That's ok. Don't worry. I hope we can still remain friends." Arai said.

"Of course. It's not every day when you can make friends that last this long. All four of us will remain best friends." They smiled and walk up to us.

"Yea." Yori closed the door and walked over as well. I hope Kaoru wakes up soon. I want to hear his voice again. There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in with Yuzuha and Ageha.

"Oh, I see Hikaru and Kaoru's friends arrived." She spotted Haruhi and smiled mischievously.

"Why are you looking at Haruhi like that?" I ask.

"Oh, no reason."

"I think she just found a new model for her clothing line." Ageha asks.

"Oh, come now, Ageha, I'm not going to use her for one of my models." She was still smiling.

"Mommy likes using models for her dresses." Ageha explains.

"I see."

"So, how's Kaoru?" Yuzuha asks.

"He's still out." I tell her.

"Ah, well the doctor told us on the way here that it will take about an hour to be fully rid of the anesthetic. If he wakes up before then, he may be a little loopy." She said.

"It's been about ten minutes."

"He still has a while to go. Just think, in a couple of days, I'll have both my boys back home." Yuzuha shut the door and they both walked up with some chairs. I don't think they should be crowding around the bed like that. Haruhi and Arai seemed to notice and scooted back to the wall. "I was just thinking, maybe we can have a party to celebrate your home comings the weekend after Kaoru is out of the hospital."

"Um, I think Kaoru might still be in pain by then. He'll probably have something to help with that but it only works to a certain extent. Maybe you should wait until he's nearly fully recovered." Plus, what if his wound reopens? I don't want that to happen what so ever. He'll be in so much pain. I don't want him hurt at all, even if it's just a minor pain.

"Ok, the weekend after that weekend after he comes home from the hospital."

"Ok, that might work." Quite a few minutes go by before Kaoru wakes up, though you can tell he's not fully awake.

"Hey, Kaoru." I said.

"H-Hey Hika. Where am I again?" he asks wearily.

"You're at the hospital." I answer. (This is where I put initials. K-Kaoru. H-Hikaru.)

"Oh yea." K

"How do you feel?" H

"Tired, very tired." K

"Maybe you should go back to sleep." H

"But, don't we have to get up to go to school?" I can't help but smile, he's so out of it. He seems like someone who hasn't gotten any sleep in three days.

"No, school hours are over for today." H

"So, I slept through school? Didn't we have a test in Chemistry?" K

"We already took it." H

"Oh. Wait how?" K

"I think you should go back to sleep. You have about a half hour until the anesthesia wears off." H (End initializing)

"Ok, if you say so." He closed his eyes and fell back asleep in no time.

"So, about that test he was talking about, how well do you guys think you did on it?" Yori asks. Once a father, always a father.

"I'm pretty sure I got a good grade. I'm not sure about Kaoru, he isn't very good with stuff dealing with math. He mainly does well with English and literature. That reminds me, I should get to his old house and find all his stuff and get it out of there." I explain.

"I'll handle that, Hikaru. You just focus on staying by Kaoru's side. Of anyone in his life, you are the closest to him." Don't have to tell me twice. I'm probably not going to leave his side again. Not for a long time considering what happened to him when he was alone. I won't let that happen again. Why couldn't Ryo have kidnapped me instead? Then I would be the one lying in this bed completely out of it. Allowing something like this to happen to him, what kind of brother am I?

"Hikaru, you ok? Your chin is starting to tremble." Haruhi asks. She can tell when things are bothering those close to her. Both Kaoru and Haruhi have learned how to do that, I still have yet to master it.

"Sorry, it's just. What kind of brother am I to let this happen to him?" I ask. I try not to tear up.

"It's not your fault Hikaru. It's definitely not your fault. It's ours, we kidnapped you. We took you from your family." Yori says.

"It was you who took one of my babies." Yuzuha asks.

"Yes, he is, but he's sorry for it now. He promises that he will not cause harm to anybody ever again." I explain.

"Oh, well, I'll hold you to it. Never mess with a mother and her babies." Yuzuha says.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I left you on a big cliffhanger. I'm really sorry about that. It's here now so, despair not. I hope you enjoyed it. I was originally Zoozo00, but now I'm Twilinkzem because I am a Legend of Zelda fanatic. There will be a chapter involving similar events as the Halloween episode, kind of like the Karuizawa episode. I hope you'll look forward to it. I hope it'll be awesome.

See ya,

Twilinkzem :D


End file.
